Lonely Snake
by Pokemance
Summary: Tony Marques, a U.S citizen, is thrown into Atlantis by the government after many suspicious deaths coming from it, on his lonely days on the ancient forgotten city he fools around with a lonelier Medusa. Warning: Contains sexual setting and actions
1. The universe's plan

Alone, I've been sent in a suicide mission, Atlantis, a city that doesn't exist, was found, the U.S government sent a team to investigate as it surfaced on its Atlantic domain, the team was then found floating in the shores of France, everyone of them brain death but somehow still alive, though some drowned their corpse still didn't die.

Multiple teams have since then suffered the exact same fate… mandatory after being caught trying to replicate the possible toxin of this living Rigor Mortis, I have been sent here to find the toxin and replicate it for the U.S government for a vaccine, however the army couldn't afford more loses without bringing attention to the media.

So here I am, Tony, Tony Marques, the most recent victim to this bizarre event. It's my third day here, the last before said time of brain death of the former teams, I have no dought that I have moved further inside than they did.

For a death city, this place is surely alive, I've had food stolen from me, seen silhouettes of people cast to my tent at night, laughs of girls during day and night, I once even saw a tail of a giant snake.

I have been living off on fish, I wasn't provided with any type of food rations, only a small pocket knife, the tent I got from a forgotten settlement of other teams.

I have reached a gate with a stair on my left going to and upper layer, the gate is locked, however so does my way back as a white transparent barrier formed out of thin air.

Seemed like a magic barrier of some sort…

I back up for a bit, I don't know if the barrier is going to hurt me, on my back I feel two squishy bumps over the packed up tent, a large snake tail makes its way in front of me, I turn back and see a Medusa, it's hair made of snakes, it's lack of legs made for the snake bottom, though the loneliness of my forced alone time made me rather focus my stare at its naked chest.

There 2 sacks of woman meat rested, only fighting gravity, the Medusa shoot some kind of light from its head, something I only saw in my peripheral vision, whatever kind of magic it was it seemed to be ineffective.

My stare still at its chest Medusa slapped me to the floor, once I got up she tried her stare again, this time I was staring right at it but I still remained unaffected, Medusa baffled I gloat at her " I am already petrified, your little magic is not going to change that", even more confused now I grab one of her hands and bring it to my crouch, Medusa's face blushes her gaze then goes to it, I smile at her.

She starts fleeing, however not only was I trapped here, she was too, she scratches at the wall on the right side of the gate, her back facing me, I grab her reptilian belly and caress her weirdly existing belly button, Medusa starts breathe a little faster, in a hugging gesture I bring my other hand and cross it over the other hand of mine, my face resting on one of he shoulder bones, my second hand caresses the fusion part between her human body and her snake body, nothing more than just hugging and caressing her, her body shakes.

She suddenly puts one of her hands over mine, no longer scared, rather amused with the situation, and brings it to one of her blossoms, the feeling of her b cups on my hand made me tighten the hug around her, she lets out a small laugh, she could feel my lewdness poking her back, she then rotates to face me.

Her green face had a deep blush on it, she was aroused with the situation, her body fully nude, she hugs me into her chest, taller than me but not less aroused than me, her crouch had an orgasmic fluid leaking from it…

Continues on next chapter.

**Pokemance**: want more? Write it in a review bellow, would you like to see a harpy pairing? Write it in a review bellow.


	2. Diantha, the bae

She licks her fangs, her blush fighting with skin color to which to dominate her cheeks, she caresses my hair, my own cheeks, as red as molten lava, still between her blossoms.

I pull away from her chest, it has passed an entire hour in that hug, she puts one of her hands on my crouch, surprised I no longer was hard, she pushes me into the floor, she lays on top of me, her tail wrapped around me, her crouch instinctually rubbing against mine, no dought she wanted to mate.

She then gives up, she lays her head on my chest crying, the white barrier disappears, her body softens it's grip on me, now free my arms wrap around her in a hug, I then roll on top of her and raise my self from her just enough to look at her face, her snake hair dormant, her arms wrapped around me as she craved my touch, her yellow eyes still crying, I can't contain myself anymore…

My lips meet hers, my hands caress her cheeks while whipping her tears, she breaks the kiss for a bit, just so she could let out a small giggle and goes on top of me, her hands wrapping tightly around my shoulders.

Then she grabs one of my hands and lays on one of blossoms, both blushed, my finger circling her erect nipple, she starts moaning.

Soon she grabs me tight, from her crouch she shoot mine with her orgasmic fluids, she breaks the kiss and falls on me, exhausted.

I grabbed her firmly, "I like you, you are warm and didn't try to kill me" she says in greek, I smile at her, but then a dark thought came to my mind, "have you meet other humans?" I ask her, she raises her self from me just enough for her to see my face, on her neck hidden under her jaw was a deep scar, it was still sort of fresh as it didn't close yet, however no blood came from it either.

"Yes, multiple, they always ambushed me, they came in packs, last time… last time they managed to do so and tried to cut my head off, I… I can't fully petrify people, I was born smaller than the other Medusa, made an out cast by them, since petrifying requires me to practice, not being around of any living thing, or practicing on immune Medusa, I can only petrify minds" she replies, I sit up and pull her on my shoulder, " I haven't felt others touch for so long, being at peace talking to someone…", she grabs my shirt, "…feels so good" she finishes.

After half an hour of cuddling later, I set up camp, a camp fire cooking fish on a stick, my tent already setup, me and Diantha, kissing as the sun set on the horizon, "Tony, I… I want to ask you something" she says, I breathe deeply, " I don't intend to leave soon…if I have to spend the last day of my life here eating fish I will be happy, because I would be still with you" I say to her, " we only know each other for a day, even that was not full, how are you so in love with me?" She asks, her head looking at the floor sadness in her voice.

I look at the now star filled sky, " look at all the stars, even though they seem so many, most are alone for light years, although they seem to all be friends some destroy each other, others implode" I say, " what do you mean?" she says looking at me with her reptilian yellow eyes, " looks are like book covers, they might describe what is inside but only it's inside has the full story, people are like that, sometimes the ones surrounded with the most people are the loneliest, some even have fake friends that only want them for things or looks, meanwhile there are some people that instead of feeling happy they shorten their lives, the perception of which they look at them self's makes them feel a waste of flesh, someone without a future…"I say.

( Pokemance: if you need it here is the suicide hotline:** 1-800-273-8255**)

Diantha, hugs me, "…have lost too many people, too much that I could've said to them but I didn't, everybody deserves love, everybody deserves happiness, but even I for so long didn't see my self worthy of someone's love…", I start crying in her arms, "…, I decided the only way I would be someone was if I could find a cure for your petrifications, it was do or die trying for me, but the universe had different plans for me" I say, "which are?" She says.

"You, Diantha, the universe brought us together" I say, "but what do you see in me?", "outside of my browser history, I see someone caring, someone interestingly smart, strong and beautiful".

Pokemance: next chapter is going to have more snu snu, if you get what I mean.

I've decided to dedicate this chapter to flesh out a bit more of the characters, develop their attraction to each other a bit more, I would also like to dedicate this chapter to those of us that have seen ourself in such a light that suicide was the only way out.


	3. BB, the Bird Brain

Some reports have shown that this is were "DemiHumans" come from, Atlantis, I am a journalist for a conspiracy journal, The FN News, I don't believe in the fake news I write, I do this for a paycheck and for the lols, I've covered stories from slenderman to fortnite being a inside job.

Today I am taking photos of seagulls near Atlantis, I use my iPhone for that and then I blurry the photo in edit, I must bring revenue to the site, it pays my bills.

I manage to sneak in to the island, no military has been in the premise since the military bodies started to appear, they sometimes come to the island but only to drop people, and then they just go back to mainland.

As I take my first step into the island a gash of wind brings me to the very top of Atlantis, where the seagulls have their nests, "what the fuck?" I say as I come out of shock, what seemed to be the wind to me was none other than her, "he is my meal! I found him first!" She says.

An Harpy… my mind was blown, the naked harpy uses her feet claws to defend her meal…wait meal?

The other harpy flee to their own nests, she faces me and licks her lips, with her wings she starts flying, raises her claws and dashes towards me, I duck to the floor, she pushes me belly up and pins my shoulders down with her legs, standing there, " this was a good catch" she says, while poking my belly with her wings, meanwhile I stared at her privates above my head.

She frees one of my shoulders and gets ready to slice my inwards out, however I took this chance.

Her sharp claws get stuck on the floor, her other leg still free she tries to fly and free herself, however I took the chance and threw myself on top of her, "get the fuck off of me!" She says, she manages to free her leg from the floor but now it was too late, her chest slammed against the nest's floor, I grab her waist tightly while resting my weight on her back.

"The fuck are you going to do?" She asks, I laugh at her, I grab her neck and slam her back against the nest, her naked chest facing me, her body heat trapped against mine, I force her to open her jaw, then I kiss her, her head was human like, her lips soft and her tongue wet.

I play with her tongue, caress her bird legs as soon as she gets into it, I remember all harpy are female, the species only exists due to harpy genes being dominant over all others…at-least that's what the books say, "child of a harpy, a harpy is".

Her breathing more pronounced, She get away from me and tries to flee her nest, I throw myself onto her again, she squirms to get away, the other harpy just stared at us, I manage to push the bulk of my pants against her entrance, she stopped squirming.

She looks back at me, though her eyes were teary, her whole body language changed, I decided to get my weight off her back.

To my amazement she doesn't fly off, instead she starts rubbing her entrance on my bulk, vigorously pushing it against my bulk, soaking it in the process.

"Do it, lets do it, c'mon let's do it!" She starts saying assertively, I rolled her on her back and kissed her once more, soon I push my dick inside of her, I could feel her heart beat with my dick, without even thrusting myself completely in, she was already cumming and spraying her juices everywhere.

My tip kisses her cervix, "thank you!" She says, "for what?" I say, "for giving me the privilege of breeding the new generation of harpy…" she says as other harpy look at us jealously, "…,harpy mate for life, you are mating with me, now you are as mine as I am yours".

I pull out of her, "I don't want to breed into a cult" I say before she jumps on top of me, slamming my tip against her cervix once more, "you no longer get to choose, just enjoy being my cum cow" she says as she bounces her hips on mine.

She is so tight and wet, that soon I could only thrust back at her, soon I started cumming into her, "yes, like that… so warm, more give me more!" She says as she takes in my full load, she then kisses me, I could feel her warm body over mine, before falling asleep.

When I wake up, bird brain was cuddling with me, I try to get up, "nope" she says as she opens her eyes, she gets on top of me and smiles, "every morning you have to give me a dose of cum, other wise you can't continue your day…" she says, I kiss her and get up, "…, I am your master and you must do as I tell you!" She says, "sure you are, can I go back to my place?" I say to her, she pushes me against the floor and gets on top of me, "if I wasn't such a nice harpy your insolence would just killed you!" She says, I easily get up I hug her tightly.

I manage get to my apartment, a nice view over New York City, a AOC poster on the wall, Bird Brain hugging me, in CNN people were talking and debating over my article, I proved the existence of "DemiHumans" to the world, on the tv it says, "Harpy invade Comic-Con and new Xenophile relationships" a debate about if it was okay for "DemiHumans" and humans to have intercourse, public opinion says no, BB's humping of my hand says yes.

While at Atlantis I talked to the harpy how some people were into harpy and that one time I shared nsfw harpy images with some guys at Comic-Con, once I said that Bird Brain wanted me to show her my world and then here we are.

Months have passed, harpy, to the amazement of everyone, have successfully integrated on our society, mainly working for Amazon or UPS. BB and I are still a thing, I've written a book on her and the daily struggles, BB got a job at UPS, she is always the employee of the month, which she takes great pride in.

None of us needs to work anymore, however, we do.

"Fuck sake! Get over here" says BB, "what?" I ask her, "I am needy…", she blushes,"…, let's do it!" she says.

Pokemance: snu-snu happen, Tony and Diantha's second chapter happens in parallel to this one, in the next chapter we will see them again, maybe?


End file.
